Yoru
by saschya
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya di setiap malam, mencurahkan isi hatiku setiap malam, pertama kali bertemu denganya pun di malam hari lalu di malam hari kami berpisah, dan sekarang di malam ini aku bertemu dengannya kembali.


**Yoru**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : miss typo di mana-mana, AU, OOC, Oneshoot, alur kenceng, dll.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Family.**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary:

 _Aku bertemu dengannya di setiap malam, mencurahkan isi hatiku setiap malam, pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun di malam hari lalu di malam hari kami berpisah, dan sekarang di malam ini aku bertemu dengannya kembali._

.

.

.

Kudengar bising-bising suara Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang bertengkar di lantai bawah. Sudah beribu kali aku mendengarnya bahkan sampai aku sendiri bosan untuk mendengar.

Aku menghela napas mencoba untuk menahan amarah yang bergemuruh didalam dada. Kuraih headphone dan menyetel volume musik keras-keras. Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku sekedar untuk melepaskan stress dan menenangkan hati untuk kesekian kali.

Malam ini tidak begitu indah. Sepertinya langit sedang memihak padaku. Dia menurunkan butir-butir air matanya ke bumi. Seolah sedang menemaniku untuk melarutkan kesedihan. Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini. Semuanya terlalu abstrak. Sedih? Iya. Marah? Iya. Kesal? Iya. Semuanya bersatu menjadi satu sehingga aku sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku juga tidak pernah mencurahkan isi hatiku pada siapapun. Aku termasuk orang yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan di sekolah, aku tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lagipula untuk apa gunanya teman jika dia tidak mengerti dirimu.

Aku sendiri dan aku kuat.

Tidak.

Sepertinya aku harus meralat satu perkataanku tadi. Aku punya seorang teman.

Satu-satunya teman yang aku punya.

Dia laki-laki. Dia tampan. Kulitnya sangat putih, bahkan cenderung pucat. Matanya hitam dan tatapannya tajam. Tapi, walaupun begitu, dia sangat baik. Bahkan rela, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku saat aku benar-benar ingin bercerita. Tak jarang dia juga suka mengomentari dengan sinis atau malah sebaliknya.

Baiklah, aku akan menyebutkan namanya. Sasuke. Hm. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada. Buktinya, saat aku keluar hanya angin malam yang menyambutku. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sambil menikmati hujan gerimis di tengah malam aku berdiri dan menopang daguku di pembatas tembok balkonku. Aku menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang saat ini sedang terputar, lalu memejamkan mata mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran yang sedang kacau.

"Kali ini apa?"

 _Wush~_

Seperti merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingku, aku pun segera menoleh dan senyum kecil mulai terukir di bibirku.

"Sasuke." seruku pelan.

"Hn."

Aku melepaskan segera headphone yang terpasang, "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak kau melamun, mungkin."

"Baiklah." Aku membuang pandanganku dan menatap lurus-lurus kedepan. "Bisa kau menebak apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, Sasuke?"

Tatapanku meredup.

"Kedua orangtuamu bertengkar lagi?" tebaknya.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Bahkan lebih parah."

"Hn?"

"Mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang."

"Dengan salah satu dari mereka yang menurutmu terbaik."

"Terbaik ya..?"

Aku menghela napas dan sekarang memandang langit hitam yang masih menurunkan rintik hujannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak dekat dengan Ibuku. Aku juga tidak dekat dengan Ayah."

Memang, dari aku kecil, Ibu selalu bilang padaku bahwa ia sangat membenci Ayah. Karena waktu itu aku masih kecil jadi pikiranku mudah tercuci. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan membenci Ayah. Ayah pulang dua bulan sekali dan hanya memberi Ibu uang 10% dari gajinya. Bahkan terkadang saat ia pulang, Ayah selalu memaki-maki Ibu dengan umpatan kasar. Aku sangat takut dan hanya bisa berlindung dibalik selimut dan menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Suara-suara gelas pecah samar-samar kudengar, juga tangisan Ibu.

Ibu pun memutuskan untuk bekerja, meninggalkanku yang masih berumuran 8 tahun untuk mengurus diri sendiri di rumah sederhana. Aku pun mengerti. Aku paham kondisi. Di umur yang belum dewasa, aku dituntut untuk menjadi dewasa. Aku tak pernah marah. Aku mencoba untuk bersyukur. Semakin aku beranjak dewasa, entah kenapa, sekarang, Ibu juga jadi jarang pulang. Ia hanya memberiku sebuah kartu kredit dan mengirimkan sejumlah uang yang lebih dari cukup. Ibu bilang ia sangat sibuk dengan bisnis barunya dan berharap bahwa aku bisa mengerti.

Lalu semuanya berubah seperti ini. Mengubah pribadiku menjadi sosok dingin. Bahkan dingin sampai kepada orangtuaku sendiri.

Apa aku salah?

Mereka yang mendidikku dengan cara keras seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan angin berhembus melewati tengkukku dan Sasuke sudah berada di sampingku.

Sasuke ikut menatap lurus kedepan. Hembusan napas kecil tercipta di bibir pucatnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura.. percayalah kau akan menyesal jika suatu saat satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirimu akan hilang dari kehidupanmu. Itulah yang kurasakan dulu."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Cobalah pahami dari sudut pandang ibumu juga, kau boleh membenci Ayahmu tapi jangan Ibumu. Ia hanya mempunyaimu dan kau hanya mempunyainya."

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Tapi yang jelas ucapannya itu malah membuatku semakin marah. Kenapa sekarang dia malah seakan memojokanku? Aku tidak suka. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti 'kan bagaimana sulitnya jadi diriku.

Saat aku ingin berbicara tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong ucapanku yang membuat emosiku teraduk-aduk.

"Mulai hari ini.. aku tidak akan bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu Sakura. Ini malam terakhirku melihatmu. Aku akan selalu merindukan curahan hatimu di tengah malam."

Emerald-ku berkaca-kaca. Hatiku mencelos. Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Aku menuntutnya memberi penjelasan tapi ia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita. Aku hanya ilusi yang tak nyata. Hanya kau yang dapat melihatku. Sedangkan Ibumu pasti lebih bisa mengerti dirimu luar dalam. Aku hanyalah arwah yang akan bisa menghilang suatu waktu."

"Kau jahat Sasuke.." ucapku pelan.

"Maaf.."

Tanpa mempedulikannya aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan sengaja dan langsung menuju ke arah kamar. Aku menangis dalam diam.

Semua orang takkan ada yang bisa mengerti diriku. Bahkan Sasuke, orang, ralat maksudku hantu yang kukira bisa memahamiku ternyata mulai berusaha memojokkanku.

Aku benci hidupku.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Sasuke dan aku tidak bertemu dan sejak saat itupula Ayah dan Ibu bercerai.

Lihat.

Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama ibu yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dalam waktu dekat.

Aku tak pernah mau tahu siapa yang akan menjadi ayah tiriku. Aku tak peduli. Takkan pernah peduli. Tapi Ibu mengatakan hari ini adalah acara makan malam sekaligus acara pendekatan dan perkenalan untukku dengan keluarga calon suami barunya. Mau tak mau aku harus berdandan cantik dan memakai baju yang bagus.

"Tersenyumlah Sakura. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu."

Aku memasang tampang jengkel lalu membuang pandanganku agar tak menatap Ibu.

"Aku tak suka Bu. Biarkan aku seperti ini; menjadi diriku sendiri."

Kudengar suara hembusan napas berat Ibu.

"Baiklah. Ibu harap kamu mengerti. Dia adalah calon Ayah yang lebih baik untukmu."

Aku hanya mendehem sekenanya tanpa ingin bicara panjang lebar.

Ia tetap berada di sisiku dan kini tangannya membelai lembut helai rambutku. Ia menelusuri pipiku dan terus seperti itu.

"Sakura.. Ibu sayang kamu. Berhentilah bersikap dingin pada Ibu. Ibu minta maaf."

Lalu Ibu memelukku. Dan mencurahkan isi hatinya yang selama ini aku tak mau tahu. Ia terus bercerita mengenai kehidupannya yang berat selama ini. Tanpa sadar akupun menangis dalam diam. Dan kini tanganku ikut memeluk bahunya yang terisak.

" _Kaasan... gomenne.._ "

Mungkin ucapan Sasuke benar. Seharusnya aku tak seperti ini. Komunikasi menghambat semuanya. Aku tak pernah mau tahu, aku tak pernah mau dengar. Yang aku tahu, aku hanyalah yang paling tersakiti di sini. Tapi nyatanya ada Ibu yang lebih tersakiti karena sikapku dan juga Ayah. Kehidupan Ibu sangat berat. Dan aku merasa menyesal sekarang.

Ibu melepaskan dekapannya dan ia tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab, ia menyeka air mata di kedua mataku.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu tersenyumlah dan hapus jejak air mata itu.. Ibu ingin anak Ibu terlihat cantik."

Aku susah payah mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelahnya Ibu merangkulku dan menunggu calon suami Ibu datang di ruang makan yang luas ini. Ini hanya makan malam sebagai rangka acara perkenalan mendalam antara aku dan juga keluarga dari pihaknya.

"Dia berasal dari keluarga Hatake." ucap Ibu menjelaskan, aku mengangguk mengerti.

Perasaanku kini seperti sangat ringan. Aku bisa nyaman duduk dengan Ibu tanpa memikirkan hal-hal jengkel mengenai Ibu di hatiku. Yang kurasakan sekarang adalah perasaan lega. Walaupun harus kuakui mungkin ini sedikit canggung karena aku tahu ini pasti sulit setelah sekian lama tidak dekat dan tiba-tiba sekarang menjadi dekat. Aku akan mencoba terbiasa.

Ting Nong!

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri di mana tempat pintu keluar berada dan berniat untuk membukanya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ibu, aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa disekitarku mendadak aneh. Aku mempunyai firasat yang.. entahlah, aku sendiri tak bisa memahaminya.

Cklek.

Saat kubuka gagang pintu hanya kekosongan yang kudapat. Aku menyapu arah pandangku ke semua tempat tapi tetap nihil. Saat aku kembali menoleh ke arah depan tiba-tiba sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut keperakan muncul dan membuatku berjengit kaget.

"HALO!"

Aku terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada yang menangkap lenganku.

Ada seseorang yang menangkap lenganku juga merangkul bahuku. Mataku masih menutup karena kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Ayah! Kenapa sikapmu kekanakan sekali. Gara-gara kau ada seseorang yang hampir celaka!"

Terdengar suara omelan oleh remaja pria seumurku. Aku merasa tidak asing oleh suara ini. Saat ia menegapkan tubuhku aku masih menundukan kepalaku ke arah bawah karena jantungku yang berdegup cepat karena kejadian tadi.

"Hehe.. Maaf Sasuke. Ayah hanya ingin menyapa agar suasana tidak kaku."

Saat mendengar nama itu, secepat kilat aku langsung menatap ke arah laki-laki sebayaku yang tadi menolongku. Aku membulatkan mataku dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arahnya. Sedangkan dia masih mengomel dengan nada ketus ke sosok pria berambut perak yang merupakan Ayahnya sekaligus calon Ayah tiriku nanti.

"Ada apa ini ribut sekali?"

Tiba-tiba Ibu datang menghampiri kami dan bertanya heran.

"Hanya masalah kecil." ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya?" Ibu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sementara kudengar Sasuke mendengus sakastik.

"Hai? Kau pasti Sakura yang sering diceritakan Ibumu itu. Kau sangat manis aslinya. Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi." ucap pria yang bernama Kakashi itu sambil menyalamiku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Aku masih berdiri kaku saat Ibu dan Kakashi melewatiku menuju ke arah ruang makan.

"Sudahlah, biarkan itu menjadi urusan Sasuke untuk mengajak calon adiknya makan bersama kita."

Kudengar samar-samar Kakashi berbicara kepada Ibuku dan Ibu hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar sudah begitu jauh.

"Sasuke, mohon bantuannya." teriak Ibu dari kejauhan.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, kulihat Sasuke mulai berjalan maju kearahku. Tangan yang tadinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya ia keluarkan. Tatapannya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Walaupun saat itu ia menjadi hantu, onyx itu pun masih sama, hanya saja sekarang terlihat lebih hidup.

Tentu saja, Sakura. Karena dia sekarang manusia. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

Ia menatapku lumayan lama dan kemudian senyum tipis itu hadir. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hai. Aku Sasuke."

Aku tidak berlebihan tapi nyatanya sekarang air mata keluar secara terus menerus.

Dia terlihat bingung kemudian tanpa ragu aku mendekapnya erat dan kemudian berucap pelan.

"Maaf. Mungkin kau bingung. Tapi percayalah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku merindukanmu.. Sasuke."

 **OWARI**

a/n:

Maafkan author, suasana hati author lagi jelek akhir-akhir ini #fyuuh jadi maaf kalo misalnya fic ini jelek. Aku cuma menyalurkan hobiku, semoga kalian suka dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

*Fic ini kubuat awal Mei 2017. tapi ku publish berbarengan karena irit kuota modem wkwwww


End file.
